Kayla I. Stirling
"They'll know my name while they've forget... all about you." - Kayla Stirling to Passion Kaelin Isobel Stirling '(Often called Kayla for short) Is one of the resurrected powers of A-Day and a survivor of B-Day. She is a hybrid mix between a Quintessent and a Bloodshot and a valued member of Team Free-Will. She was the former 2nd ranking Quintessent in The Quintessent Army and the Sin of Sloth. She is a carrier of Valerie's fragmented soul. Prior to her death she was the best friend of Valerie Lockwood and an honored member of The Lockwoods. She was one of The Lockwood's greatest fighters and died finding out the Power Hunter's weaknesses. After her death Valerie had a statue of her built in the center of the Lockwood district which served as her memorial and permanently marked her as a legend for her sacrifice. After she was resurrected she became confused and twisted as a result of the overwhelming amount of Nixus that coursed through her veins. Due to her wanting to see Valerie and her twisted emotions her actions became distorted and she ended up kidnapping Seraphine Lockwood in an attempt to force a meeting between her best friend. Eventually when the meeting happened she had attempted to kill Seraphine to spend more time with Valerie. In the skirmish that followed Valerie was forced to kill Kayla while simultaneously leaving an imprint of her soul. After her second death she had became the Soul Drive of her niece and somehow came in contact with Mikaela becoming part of the first generation Quintessents. Sometime after becoming a Quintessent she defected and forgot her past, taking the alias of Diva Eliade until the events of B-Day. Personality ''"She was always so nice, so full of life... I love you, Kae. I sure am going to miss you." - Valerie Blaire Lockwood '''The Crystal City Saga During the Crystal City Saga Kayla was a mischievous rebel who thought outside of the box and prided herself when it came to assisting the Lockwoods. She was often very playful when the Lockwoods were hiding out in The Lockwood Tower. She even attempted to become a vigilante alongside Valerie, however she noted that her power wasn't really meant for "Subduing" criminals. She prefered to relax and perform little to no effort when it comes to manual labor or athletics, preferring to simply sit ontop of the lockwood tower and drink or smoke on the couch with Valerie. She was surprisingly tactical, becoming one of the Lockwood's heavies hitters and Valerie's right hand. Epilogue II - [A-Day] After her rebirth, Kayla started calling herself by her proper name, Kaelin. Kaelin became colder and more ruthless even going as far as killing children. She's grown rather "lazy" refusing to move much even for a fight. She believes in dominating opponents with a single hand to flaunt her power. Despite her angry look she's not actually angry. She seems to be obsessed with power. She takes pride in the fact that her Nixus is overwhelmingly high. The Descendants Saga During the Descendants Saga Kayla took the alias of Diva Eliade. She becomes more like how she was in the earlier parts of The Crystal City Saga. Her personality becomes more colorful, often ranging from playful and sweet to sadistic and secretive. She also noticeably acts more childish. She can be extremely affectionate, cherishing herself above all else. She has a childlike need to be entertained at all times. She maintains a deep fondness and obsession for the Heroes of Baskerville. She's also extremely protective of those she cares for, willing to endanger her own life to keep them safe. Despite this, she has also shown signs of sadism and seems to enjoy the suffering of others. She has tortured multiple people prior to her acceptance to the Lockwood Institute. She detests humans, which she considers to be below herself. Even more dangerous is when Diva's affection can range into possessiveness, eliciting a sadistic response when someone harms those that she cares for; Signifying that this childlike personality is more akin to how she was after the events of A-Day. Ellie's Lullaby Throughout Ellie's Lullaby, Kayla has been said to have returned to how she was in the earlier parts of the series, adapting to the Nixus in her body. Seemingly keeping the childlike qualities of her alter ego, Diva, Kayla seems to be alot more likable than how she was during the events that followed A-Day. Appearance The Crystal City Saga Kaelin sported short blonde hair and fierce eyebrows. The sides of her head were shaven into buzzcuts, which were colored her natural hair color, a chestnut brown. Her face appears to be much more scuplted and toned, having features that rather resemble more of her father, including a defined jawline, sharp eyes and a great nose structure. She wears a leather jacket that's cut off below her chest. Beneath it she wears an open tank top and slimming black jeans. She occasionally changes her shoes but usually wears masculine shoes. Epilogue I - A-Day After the events of A-Day Kayla seems to be significantly taller. Her eyeliner is noticeably thicker and she has a scar on her face from when Josephine attacked her. Her hair is shorter than it was as a child as well. Her face seems to be noticeably more serious than it was when she was a child. She's usually seen smoking a cigar now. She wears a fur lined trench coat around her shoulders almost like a cape. Beneath the coat she wears a black dress shirt and either black dress pants or a Skirt which reveals her left thigh and leg. On each of the finger of her right hand she has a tattoo which spells out "DEATH" The Descendants Saga Soul Of The Abyss, Heart Of Heaven While in her alter ego, Diva Eliade, Kayla seemed to regress in age appearing how she did when she was fourteen years old. Her hair was now its natural color and was more wavy and styled in a bob. Her attire consisted of a black track suit jacket and a white a black skirt which had black leggings beneath them which stopped right above her ankles. She additonally wears running shoes with shorter socks. Ellie's Lullaby History Early life Kaelin was born to a business man and an aspiring aristocrat. They were always too busy for her, as such she was neglected. Eventually she came in contact with Valerie, who gave her attention. At first the two were at odds. Valerie's crassness and attitude often clashed with Kaelin's cocky, larger than life personality. After some time they grew closer together and acquired some traits from each other. Kaelin adopted the aristocratic style of her mother while also adopting Valerie's rebellious nature, while Valerie acquired her cockiness. Once they became best friends, Kaelin's father grew angry with Kaelin for hanging out with "Gutter trash." Much to Kaelin's displeasure. She didn't like how her father treated Valerie, her one friend, which caused Kaelin to run away from her home. At this point she was staying in abandoned buildings and showering at the Lockwood home when their parents weren't around. One day when walking home from school with her friend, Regina Caldwell, she came across Valerie being attacked by a pack of hooligans. Instinctively jumping in to help, Kayla Stirling managed to drive them away with their combined efforts. Part I - Epilogue After The Trifecta event and The Battle of Europe, there was an odd resurgence of The Bloodied April. All of the Prime Powers seemed to feel it, but Valerie resonated with it on a different scale. The Storm seemed to be different this time, instead of give people powers, people had fallen with the lightning. Valerie believes that Kaelin could have been resurrected due to the odd phenomenon. She spends most of her life now searching for Kaelin. Epilogue II '-' A-Day Valerie was right, Kaelin was brought back to life due to The Bloodied April. Legacy Kaelin's death helped the Lockwoods and the Renegade overpower Passion and the other Power hunters. She also forced Josephine and Francesco to question the leadership of Passion and turn against her. Abilities Wire Manipulation - Kaelin can control wires and strands by utilizing her Nixus to control them. Spring Shot - Kaelin's signature technique, she compacts a wire like a spring the longer she compacts it the faster and stronger. Kaelin stated that this technique can stab through anything when it's fully prepped. Bloody Enhancement Sometime during the 150 year time skip Kaelin acquired the power of the red stone and the mask of April, granting her Enhanced abilities. Nixus Strand - Kaelin can create strands of pure Nixus, these strands can be used to interact with her other enhanced abilities. Zero Control - Kaelin has the ability to control objects and a person's body so long as she has one of her strands placed upon them. Trivia * Kayla's favorite wire to control is Barbed Wire, which she uses similar to Spider-Man from Marvel Comics. * She is often known for doing odd things, it's reflected when she is fighting especially. * Kayla was a battle genius, often using artistic and over the top strategies to come out ahead. * Kayla shared two quotes with Valerie. The first "You shall die." Is similar to Valerie's "You. Will. Die." the second was "My power will be absolute." as opposed to Valerie's "My power is absolute." * Due to Adam's brazen betrayal of the Lockwoods and Renegade, Valerie had killed him without a shred of remorse. Category:Prime Power Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Lockwood